Taiyou to Himawari
| image = Flower - Taiyou to Himawari Regular cover.jpg|Regular Flower - Taiyou to Himawari Limited DVD.jpg|Limited CD+DVD Flower - Taiyou to Himawari Limited Pressing.jpg|Limited Pressing | title = Taiyou to Himawari | artist = Flower | type = Single | original = 太陽と向日葵 | released = July 31, 2013 (Pre-release) August 7, 2013 (Physical Single) | b-side = "Boyfriend (Moonlight Version)" "what i want..." | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, digital download | genre = Dance-pop | length = 04:30 (song) 13:33 (Regular Edition) 17:37 (Limited CD+DVD Edition) | label = Sony Music Associated Records, onenation | writer = Odake Masato | producer = Sagawa Hiroki | album = Flower | chronotype = Single | previous = "Koibito ga Santa Claus" (2012) | current = "Taiyou to Himawari" (2013) | next = "Shirayukihime" (2013) | video = Flower - Taiyou to Himawari (Music Video - Short ver.) }} "Taiyou to Himawari" (太陽と向日葵; Sun and Sunflower) is the fifth single released by Flower. It was released on August 7, 2013 in three editions: Limited CD+DVD, a Regular CD Only edition and a Limited Pressing CD Only edition. Limited CD+DVD edition includes a photo book in a digipak package and the song "what i want...". The song was pre-released digitally a week earlier, on July 31. A 2016 version of the song, including only Washio Reina vocals, was pre-released on May 25, 2016 and later included as the second b-side of their twelfth single "Yasashisa de Afureru You ni". This is the last release to feature Mizuno Erina. Editions * Limited CD+DVD (AICL-2566~7, ¥1,851) * Regular CD Only (AICL-2568, ¥1,028) * Limited Pressing (AICL-2569, ¥514) Tracklist Limited Edition ; CD # Taiyou to Himawari # Boyfriend (Moonlight Version) # what i want... # Taiyou to Himawari (Instrumental) ; DVD # Taiyou to Himawari Music Video # Taiyou to Himawari Music Video Making Regular Edition # Taiyou to Himawari # Boyfriend (Moonlight Version) # Taiyou to Himawari (Instrumental) Limited Pressing Edition # Taiyou to Himawari Featured Members promoting the single]] * Mizuno Erina (last release) * Fujii Shuuka * Shigetome Manami * Nakajima Mio * Washio Reina * Muto Chiharu * Ichiki Kyoka * Bando Nozomi * Sato Harumi Song Information ; Vocals : Washio Reina, Muto Chiharu, Ichiki Kyoka ;Lyrics : Odake Masato ;Music : Sagawa Hiroki ;Other Information :Arrangement: POCHI, Ninomiya Hideki (vocal arrangements) Music Video Information ; Director : Shigeaki Kubo Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 53,307 Trivia * First release of the group under the name Flower. * First A-side single to include Ichiki Kyoka's vocals. * It was the group's best selling single until the release of "Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way". * Currently the last single to include a making-of on its DVD. * This single competed with Happiness' "Sunshine Dream ~Ichido Kiri no Natsu~", with both singles being released on the same day for the groups' Musha Shugyo battle. External Links *Single Page: Limited Edition | Regular Edition | Limited Pressing * Oricon Profile: Limited Edition | Regular Edition | Limited Pressing * Digital Single: iTunes | Recochoku | mora * Full Single: ** iTunes: Limited Edition | Regular Edition ** Recochoku: Limited Edition | Regular Edition ** mora: Limited Edition | Regular Edition * Version 2016 Digital Single: Recochoku | mora Category:Flower Category:Flower Singles Category:Flower Songs Category:Flower Digital Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Songs Category:2013 DVDs Category:2013 Digital Singles Category:2016 Digital Singles